Os 11 Mais!
by Mirela Batista Silva
Summary: Por duas semanas Ouran, vai estár superlotado com a presença de estudantes de outro colégio, com isso nossos anfitriões estarão com mais serviço do que podem assumir, mas como sempre Kyoya tem a uma solução, ou melhor quatro... Wallflower Ouran confusão!
1. Prófile

Os mais lindos

Prólogo

Por duas semanas o Colegio para super ricos Ouran receberia os alunos de outro colégio para uma confraternização, e todos do Clube dos anfitriões estavam animados, teriam novas cilentes á caminho, talvez um pouco diferentes das habituais pois esse colegio, apesar de particular e bem conceituado não tinha os mesmos critérios educacionais que o Ouran (Ou seja, não eram todos podres de ricos), Mesmo assim Kyoya estava no minimo curioso com relação a certos membros de tal colegio. Segundo as pesquisas que fizera, talvez precisasse de uma ajudinha com realção ào excesso de clientes que estava prevendo.

A duvida agora seria, como fazer para convence-los.

-Kyoya-sempai- a cabeça de haruha apareceu pela porta entreaberta - as clientes ja chegaram, não vai lhes dar as boas vindas?

Haruhe sentiu um calafrio na espinha quando Kyoya lhe lançou aquele sorriso frio e obscuro de senhor de todas a sombras, podia até jurar ter visto os chifrinhos apontando na cabeça do rapaz.

-Haruhe, você acaba de me ser muito útil.


	2. Eu Ñ Vou Participar de Host clube Nenhum

**Capitulo Um **- Eu não vou participar de Host Clube nenhum!!!!!!

_ Algum conhecido seu Ranmaru? – Yuke disse um tanto irônico, pois Ranmaru era o playboy da turma.

Todos os rapazes estavam na sala em volta de Takenaga, que lia um convite formal para o chá de alguém chamado Otoori Kyoya. Aquilo lhes causava certa desconfiança, pois o convite vinha exatamente na semana que estavam encurralados.

_ A menos que ele seja uma mulher travestida de homem, não. – Ranmaru respondeu a alfinetada naturalmente.

_ A família dele é bastante conhecida e poderosa – retrucou Takenaga. – Acho que minha família mantém alguns pequenos negócios com a dele. – "Negócios que para eles são pequenos" corrigiu-se mentalmente antes de continuar. – Além disso só sei que ele estuda naquele colégio em que ficaremos por duas semanas.

_ Por que você acha que ele quer falar conosco? – Ranmaru estava curioso.

_ Ele deve querer fazer uma proposta para o período em que ficarmos no colégio. Algum trabalho em grupo, não sei – Takenaga estava maquinando uma forma de a turma resolver seus problemas.

_ Puhz, que chatice! – Kyouhei deu um pulo sobre o sofá caindo deitado relaxadamente sobre ele. – Não sei de quem foi a idéia de girico, de mandar os alunos pra uma escola de gente besta! – Os outros rapazes o olharam atravessado. – Que foi?

_ Esse convite do dono do Colégio Ouran foi bem oportuno... Já que graças a todas as confusões que causamos durante os últimos meses, a escola precisa de algumas reformas – as engrenagens na mente de Takenaga trabalhavam a todo vapor.

_ E que nós vamos ter que pagar.... – Yuke se arrepiou todo, muito embora tenha tentado disfarçar.

_ AH NÃO ME LEMBRE DISSO!!! – Kyouhei fez uma cara apavorada. – Ahhh...acho que estou derretendo...

_ Precisamos resolver essa situação!!! – Takenaga disse calmamente enquanto em sua mente berrava para Kyohei "Não banque uma de Sunako-chan agora!!". – Continuando... Foi providencial que pelo menos metade da escola estivesse fora por essas duas semanas, se não teriamos que arranjar alojamento pra metade da escola também, aí estariamos perdidos.

_ TÁ BEM! TÁ BEM! ESCOLA DE GENTE BESTA É UMA ÓTIMA IDÉIA! –Kyouhei retrucou injuriado!

_ Caras como é que a gente vai fazer? A oba-chan vai pagar as reformas, mas vai cobrar juros e correção monetária da gente! – Ranmaru balançava a cabeça lastimando.

_Vamos arrumar emprego e pagar como der! – Yuke se apresentava otimista.

_ Do jeito que está vamos acabar é tendo de sair da escola para trabalhar! Ainda por cima ainda temos o aluguel. – Ranmaru ao contrário mostrava-se pessimista em deixar sua vida boa de playboy.

_ Aquela velha caloteira! Ela não cumpriu com o acordo que fez, disse que se transformássemos a Nakahara numa dama... Ela nos daria o aluguel de graça! – Kyohei fez um bico maior que o bule.

Os meninos bufaram frustrados lembrando que no dia depois do baile da última temporada, ela os avisou que o aluguel continuaria sendo cobrado por que segundo ela: "Minha sobrinha é uma dama natural, e isso não pode ser ensinado, por tanto, vocês não cumpriram com o acordo! Mas não se preocupem, como vocês trataram dela razoavelmente bem – disse olhando fixamente para Kyohei. – Fiquem felizes por não triplicar o aluguel! Hohohohohohohohoho"

_ VELHA TRAPASSEIRA!!! GHHHRRRRRRRRR. Por que simplesmente não damos o calote nela? - Kyouhei sussurrou de modo frio e calculista. Ele podia se tornar o demônio em pessoa, dava até para visualizar os olhos vermenhos, os chifrinhos e a cauda aparecendo em sua sombra.

_ Credo, que mudança drástica. Medo, mãe! – Yuke retrucou fazendo o sinal da cruz com os dedos para afastar o demônio.

_ Por que ela põe a guarda nacional toda atrás da gente seu animal! – Ranmaru respondeu a indagação de Kyohei.

Cada um a sua maneira, imaginava um exército fardaco, marchando em fila indiana e apontando suas armas para eles.

_ Eu sei, é horrivel! Já passei por isso. – Ranmaru acrescentou colocando a mão no queixo em forma de "v" com o polegar e o indicador mostrando seu "sex apear".

_ Gigolô!! - os garotos reagem jogando coisas em Ranmaru.

Durante a confusão o telefone tocou, porém os garotos nem deram bola. Então, Sunako saiu da sua cozinha para atender.

_ Moshi, moshi!! Nakahara Sunako falando. Confirmar chá? Não obrigado. – Desligou o telefone.

_ Hey! Quem era Sunako-chan? – Takenaga lembra de perguntar.

_ Alguém com um nome tão ofuscante quanto "Kyouhei,"-estremeceu com um calafrío- querendo confirmar convite para um chá? – deu de ombros.

_ E QUEM ERA ESSE PANACA! – Kyohei enviou seu olhar assassino para Sunako.

Ranmaru tomou o bilhete da mão de Takanaga, e displicentemente deixou-o cair. – Gente caiu o bilhete no chão alguem pega?

Yuki e Takenaga se abaixaram pra pegar o papel do chão, junto com Ranmaru então ele cochichou:

-Gente! Essas crises de ciúmes dele estão piorando, não acham? – Ranmaru sussurra para Yuke fofocando.

_ Será que é por que Sunako tem ficado mais popular? – indaga Yuke-kun... – Ela tem ficado mais aberta para conviver com os outros e não sangra mais em cima dos caras.

_ E agora, eles acham até legal ela ser meio macabra e curtir filmes de terror! –continua Ranmaru.

_ A turma dos emos e dos góticos estão disputando ela a tapa! – Takenagaentra entra na conversa. – Até o visual dela tá melhorando!

Os rapazes param a conversa para analizar Sunako da cabeça aos pés, balançando a cabeça positivamente. Ela estava com um estilo costumisado e até sex, roupinhas justas e escuras com desenhos e caveiras, sangue e morte, maquiagem pesada mas que realssava o ângulo de seu rosto...

_ DÁ PRA PARAR DE SECAR A NAKAHARA SEUS HENTAIS DISCARADOS!!! E NÃO AJUDEM A MUDAR DE ASSUNTO!!! QUEM ERA O CARA???

_ Sei lá! Um cara com um nome de atum. Otooro Kyohei ou algo parecido.

A imaginação andava fétil no grupo e eles imaginaram Kyouhei vestido de atum e prenderam o riso. Kyouhei saiu correndo atrás dos amigos que ousaram imaginar o mesmo que ele. Cada um deles foi para um lado diferente caindo na gargalhada.

_ Hey gente peraí! – Takenaga, deu fim na confusão quando Kyohei dava uma chave de braço em Yuke. – Sunako-chan... Não seria Ootori Kyoya?

_ Humm... É... Acho que era sim. – deu de ombros de novo e voltou para a cozinha.

_ Ele mesmo nos ligou... – resmungou Takenaga para si.

_ Qual é o grilo? O que tem ele usar o telefone? Vai me dizer que os "IDS"* de Ouran não usam telefone?

_ Não é o protocolo... Geralmente eles mandam os empregados confirmarem... Deve ser importante.

Uma semana depois...

Takenaga ligou para Ootori para confirmar o chá, mas um empregado atendeu dizendo que "Kyoya-sama" tinha outro compromisso e que portanto, os veria na escola, no sábado, antes da temporada deles no colégio. Ou seja, o convite passava a ser uma intimação. As coisas estavam ficando cada vez mais tensas.

Enfim, a caminho do Colégio Ouran

_ Já passou mil e uma coisas pela minha cabeça. Eu estou ficando cotrariado! – aquilo veio de Yuke que era uma pessoa calma, então, imaginem como deveria estar o humor do resto deles...

_ Gente relaxa! Ele é só um estudante. Deve ser um daqueles playboyzinhos querendo conhecer os caras mais populares do outro colégio pra medir forças... Só isso! Na certa a gente vai sair de lá todo amarrotado e ele cheio de hematomas dos socos e pontapés que a gente vai dar nele! – Kyouhei estava estranhamente tranquilo. A idéia de socar o cara que deixou todo mundo em pânico durante a semana inteira melhoraria em muito seu astral.

Ninguém podia entender os receios de Takenaga... Até ele explicar que além dele ser de uma das famílias mais influentes do Japão, Kyoya era um gênio nas finanças.

_ Há algum tempo, ele passou o próprio pai para trás nos negócios. Ele é frio e calculista, o tipo de pessoa que não dá ponto sem nó. Se ele quer parceria, não é para um simples trabalho em grupo. – Takenaga se empolgou – se ele nos quer lá é porque tem em vista algo de lucrativo para todos nós!

Aquilo os animou a todos. Talvez fosse o fim da pindaíba para eles!

_ Ah gente! Mesmo ele estudando num colégio de milionários não deve ser tão diferente de nós e... – Ranmaru perdeu a fala quando se diante dos portões do colégio.

Os garotos estacaram quase em cima dele. Os portões doutaros não escondiam a magnitude do prédio, se é que toda aquela estrutura castelar pudesse ser chamada simplesmente de prédio. Na verdade, poderia ser um imenso palácio.

_ Nós vamos ficar aqui só por duas semanas... Agora parece tão pouco... – Kyoya divagava.

_ É como uma viagem relâmpago ao paraiso! – Yuke nunca tinha visto nada tão fabuloso.

_ Como será o lado de dentro? – Takenaga assustou-se por ser imediatamente atendido.

No mesmo instante os portões se abriram automaticamente pregando um susto nos garotos.

Um senhor vestido do mais fino tailier apareceu diante deles avaliando-os criticamente, segundos antes de dizer: _ Me acompanhe senhores... (Acho meio estranho um mordomo surgir num colégio. Mesmo que seja num colégio para garotos e garotas absurdamente ricos. Rsrsrsrsrsrs Sugestão: Faça a Secretária do Diretor Suou aparecer e acompanhá-los até a sala do diretor. Achei meio estranho que eles passem primeiro com o pessoal do Host Clube antes de falar com o diretor. O mais correto seria Kyoya encontrá-los na sala do diretor e levá-los ao Host Club. O Kyoya é influente, mas não tanto. Pelo menos ele não manda no colégio.)

Ao chegarem ao hall de entrada do "palácio" foram recepcionados por uma mulher extremamente elegante e sofisticada, que fez Ranmaru formar seu sorriso mais devastador. Ela os cumprimentou formalmente se apresentando como secretária do diretor Suou.

-O diretor aguarda os senhores em sua sala dele, acompanhem –me, por favor. – Falou a senhora, dando a todos um sorriso, singelo e proficional sem dar bola pra Ranmaru que ficou arrasado. Aparentemente deveria ter muitos playboys ali, ela ja devia está vacinada.

Foi uma senhora caminhada até o escritório do diretor, mas eles mal sentiam as próprias pernas quanto mais o cançaso. Takenaga quis comer os amigos de pancada quando olhou pra tras e viu todos tirando fotos com todas as obras de arte e portas que viam no caminho.

O escritório do diretor seria uma obra de arte a parte, quase rolou um quebra pau entre os meninos e Takenaga, que havia tomado as cameras e celulares de todos, mas estavam todos arrumados e comportados quando a secretária abriu a porta para eles e os anunciou.

A visão era de um Rei em em seu trono como se estivesse deliberando assuntos reais, com um conselheiro, se não fosse o fato do rapaz do lado direito do Diretor ter talvez a mesma idade que eles, apesar disso suas feições eram serias e diplomáticas, fitou os recem chegados de maneira discretamente avaliativa, mas quando o diretor falou, o rapaz ja estava sorrindo para todos.

_Sejam bem vindos meus caros! – O diretor lhes sorriu de maneira mais acolhedora – Espero que vocês es seus colegas apreciem sua estadia nesse breve espaço de tempo.

-Não tenha duvida disso, senhor . – disse Takenaga, todos acentiram.

_Que bom. Agora devem está se perguntando o que os trasem aqui num dia de folga de vocês. Eu pessoalmente, gostaria de desejar lhes boas vindas. E avisar lhes para tomarem suas precauções - Falou o diretor de maneira professorial – Estou ciente da situação do colegio oficial dos senhores, de fato é por isso que estão aqui, não é? – Todos se olhgaram meio envergonhados – Aviso lhes que os danos calsados a esse colégio, não serão dispesas tão faceis de lidas – disse incisivo – tomem cuidado.

Yuri franziu o cenho, foi impressão sua ou o diretor olhou para o rapaz ao seu lado, quando mandou eles terem cuidado?

._Ah! Que falta de considetação com você jovem Otoori, deixem eu os apresntar. Esse jovem será colega de vocês, seu nome é Otoori Kyoya.

-É um prazer conhece-los pessoalmente – fez a eles uma reverencia depois lançou a eles um olhar dominador e paralizante, como o de uma cobra. – na verdade senhor, temos assuntos a tratar com nossos recem chegados.

_ Minná, vou sentir falta da Sunako quando ela se for... Vocês acham que ela vai deixar alguma coisa pra gente no testamento? –Ranmaru falou sem pensar.

_ Do que você tá falando, seu animal agourento! – Kyouhei estava pronto para partir a cara de Ranmaru.

_ Tô falando sério! Quantos segundos vocês acham que a Sunako-chan aguenta num lugar assim?! Até eu tô começando a entender a dor dela quando vê luz, to ficando com dor de cabeça com tanto brilho!

(atchi! – Sunako espirra na cozinha, lavando os pratos – será que eu tô com alergia?)

Os garotos, foram levados até uma sala de música, com suas portas enormes e brancas como marfim, o trinco dourado girou com facilidade, o perfume de rosas se espalhou por suas narinas.

_ Sejam bem-vindos ao Clube dos Anfitriões! – Saudaram, os demais garotos do Host Clube.

Então, Kyohei teve a visão do inferno! Seis rapazes muito bem vestidos e alinhados, com sorrisos charmosos e provocantes, em torno de outro rapaz loiro, que mais parecia da realeza.

_ Anfitriões, esses são os convidados que estavamos esperando – Kyoya então se dirigiu aos rapazes convidados. – Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Isso foi uma "pequena" amostra do que eu quero propor a vocês.

Tamaki se levantou de seu trono, de maneira teatral para saudar os recem chegados.

_ AAHH! Galantes camaradas na luta atroz pela beleza e pelo amor! É uma honra conhecer seres tão adoráveis quanto...

_ DE JEITO NENHUM!!!!!! EU NÃO VOU FAZER PARTE DE UM HOST CLUBE DE JEITO NENHUM!!!!!!! – Kyohei berrou e saiu correndo da sala.

Nota da beta: IDS. Quem leu Freud sabe que Id é o nosso instinto básico. Quando agimos sem pensar usamos o Id. Por isso eu chamo Idiotas de Ids. Kkkkkkkk

Nota da autora: Preciso ler Freud *coçando a cabeça*


	3. Dossiê Yamato Nadeshiko Sinchi Henge

Para quem não conhece o mangá ou o desenho de Yamato Nadeshiko Shinchi Henge, ou simplesmente Wallflower, aqui vai um pequeno resumo sobre os personagens principais, que eu pretendo usar na minha fic.

A história é assim. São quatro rapazes estudantes do ensino médio que, à mando nos pais, foram morar em uma especie de republica. Bom, na verdade uma senhora muito rica dona de uma mansão, alugou quartos da sua casa para eles e "na teoria" iria cuidar deles, desde de então os pais cortaram qualquer recurso financeiro, e eles teriam que se virar sozinhos para pagar o alugueu se alimentar e tal... Eles são muito diferentes, mas todos tiveram que se unir para garantir o pão de cada dia e o aluguel (alem da segurança fisica uns dos outros,^^, explico mais à frente)

Vou lhe apresentar os quatro rapazes:

**Yukenojo ou Yuke**: Garoto de classe média, veio de uma cidade pequena para estudar num colegio melhor, primeira vez que saiu de sua cidade pra morar sozinho. De todos é o mais gentiu e delicado, constantemente confundido com uma garota (principalmente quando fazem o pobre coitado se vestir de uma), isso o deixa estremamente deprimido, e ele tenta mostrar seu lado macho!(sem muito sussesso pobrezinho...). Pode-se dizer que ele é o mais infantil, e é o que mais se preocupa com todos.

**Ranmaru :** É o playboy da turma, rico e sedutor tem cazinhos com os mais variados tipos de mulheres; solteiras, viuvas, casadas com puliticos, juizes, generais, marfiosos, para ele se forem bonitas e atraentes é o que importa. Os pais arranjaram para ele um casamento, ele fez de um tudo para sair desse compromisso mas, acabou gostando da menina, só que é mais enrolado que novelo de lã, e sempre acaba fazendo algo que a faz voltar arrazada pra dentro de sua limozine.

**Takenaga**: de todos é o mais sério, veio de uma familia tradicionalissima e muito rica, filho único e herdeiro de uma fortuna, mas com a convivencia com tantos rapazes diferentes acabou se tornando mais sociavel, bastante inteligente e estudioso, é o lider dos meninos o que sempre tem a voz da razão. Seu atual e principal problema(alem de pagar o aluguel) é sua timidez, e a falta de jeito para declarar seus sentimentos a sua namorada, Noi-chan. Que vive aos suspiros por ele.

**Kyouhe****i**: Dos quatro ele é o mais assediado, e tem problemas constantes com isso, foi espulso de casa por que os pais não aguentaram mais um mar de gente a procura dele, usando todos os médodos de comunicação possiveis todos os dias (nesse desenho tudo é exagerado então quando eu digo "mar" é por que foi um "mar" de gente meeesmo), ja foi sequestrado por um host clube e tem trauma com isso, nunca consegue se fixar em um emprego por calsa do assedio dos clientes e dos patrões. Foi sequestrado varias veses no desenho, mas seus amigos sempre estavam lá para socorre-lo. É bem turrão e briguento, e quando está com fome fica rabugento, defende qualquer amigo seu com mãos de ferro. Ele e Sunako fazem o par principal da serie.

A história do anime começa quando a dona da casa onde eles moram, faz uma proposta para eles. Ela diz que quer fazer de sua sobrinha Sunako-chan uma dama para acompanha-la em suas eventuais festas e bailes, e proproem que eles façam isso por ela, se eles conseguirem ela não cobraria mais o aluguem e deixaria eles morando lá de graça, mas se eles não conseguissem ela triplicaria o alugue, eles aceitaram e nisso ela deu adeus aos meninos e viajou em busca de "um novo amor". Eles concordaram com isso, sem conhecer a garota, e se arrependeram amargamente, por que Sunako-chan não é uma garota comum (poucos achama té que ela ainda seja uma garota).

**Nakahara Sunako:** Ela era uma garota normal porem dois anos antes de nossa história começar ela sofreu uma desilução amorosa, o garoto que ela gostava desde que ela era caloura, a regeitou quando ela se declarou à ele dizendo que não gostava de garotas feias. Estremamente deprimida ela levou isso muito a serio, e desde então segundo ela: tornou-se parte da escuridão escondendo-se de todo tipo de luz (luz para ela é tudo que brilha, para ela a beleza tambem é luz)

Sunako é uma amante da solidão, filmes sangrentos de terror, bonecos e objetos de anatomia humana que refletem o lado feio da vida como ela é. Seus interesses resultaram em sua visão distorcida da realidade e isolamento, contribuindo para a sua baixa auto-estima. Mas os meninos descobriram que ela é inteligente, e talentosa em inumeras coisas(de acordo com a necessidade), entre elas sabe cozinhar divinamente , e é uma lutadora exepcional. Apesar de viver boa parte do tempo em seu mundo particular, por Kyouhei( que é o que mais enche o saco dela pra que ela mude) e por viver com os outros meninos, gradualmente ela interage mais com outras pessoas e lentamente ela supera tendências anti-sociais. Ela tem sobretudo sentimentos mistos sobre Kyouhei (uma hora ela quer matar - matar meeesmo – outra hora quer defender) e como a história avança, sua relação torna-se mais sólida e íntima.

É engraçado, pra você vê como tem homem que gosta de ser rechaçado. De todas as mulheres que conheceu, (fora sua mãe – que é sua **Mãe**, o nome ja diz tudo,né? E sua amiga Noi – namorada de Takenaga) Sunako é a unica a quem ele mostra ter algum interece, forçosamente pelo aluguel tambem, mas ele se magoa com a regeição dela uma hora ele até fugiu de casa por calsa disso. Ela não suporta ficar no mesmo lugar que ele por muito tempo, sem um distração, sem começar a sangrar pelo nariz até ficar sem metade do sanguem do corpo. Quando ela tenta ataca-lo a unica ação que Kyohei tem que fazer pra se defender dela é se mostrar charmoso e sedutor que ela cai feito uma pedra no chão (hihihihihihihi) a relação de amor e odio dos dois é a parte mais engraçada do anime!


End file.
